Ruby Red
by PagetPaulson
Summary: Her masterpiece.


Keeping her lips as still as she could, the ambassador's daughter tried not to let out a laugh at the look of concentration on her girlfriend's face.

"Don't even think about laughing," the other woman whispered, her eyes glued to the older woman's lip. Drawing the lipstick across Emily's bottom lip, the blond grinned. "This takes a lot of concentration."

Emily fought the laughter wanting to burst from her mouth.

"Stop it!"

Reaching forward, the brunette woman ran her hands over her girlfriend's thighs.

JJ glared at the older woman as she recapped the tube of lipstick. "No."

Emily's jaw dropped as her girlfriend stood from the vanity bench. "No?" She watched the blond flip her long hair over her shoulder as she walked over to the foot of their bed and sat herself down, slipping on her heels. "What do you mean 'no'?"

The younger woman shrugged. "No."

Emily glowered at the blond as she stood, walking over to their shared bed. "Baby," she whispered, kneeling before the younger woman and running her hands along JJ's bare arms. "Sweetie."

JJ's head turned as Emily's lips neared her.

"What are you doing?" the brunette said frustratedly, her eyes narrowing. Gripping the blonde's arms, she forced her girlfriend to look her way.

"You made fun of me."

Emily looked surprised. "When?"

Gesturing over to the vanity, the media liaison frowned. "When I was putting on your lipstick. You laughed at me."

"That's a lie," the older woman countered. "It was very hard to laugh in the state I was in."

JJ lightly shoved her girlfriend away so she could stand, and she walked away from Emily and into their closet.

"Come on, baby," Emily purred, following the beautiful blue eyed blond into the closet and leaning against the doorway as she watched her girlfriend run her hands over the racks of clothing she had. "I'm sorry."

"You are not."

The ambassador's daughter pushed herself off of the doorframe and stepped up behind her girlfriend. "Of course I am," she whispered in the blonde's ear, her arms wrapping slowly around JJ's waist. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

JJ turned in the older woman's arms and set her hands on those now on her back. "I was trying to make a masterpiece," she accused.

Emily hid her laughter as she nodded her head. "And you definitely did," the older woman commented, smiling softly down to the blond she held in her arms. "Do you see my lips right now? Look at how nice that color is."

"And it's put on very well."

The brunette nodded. "Exactly the point of it, right?"

Leaning into the woman she'd fallen in love with, JJ smiled softly. "You look beautiful."

"And all because of you," the FBI agent smiled back, leaning in to kiss the younger woman.

Abruptly, JJ pulled back.

Emily's eyes widened at the reaction of her girlfriend, and she slowly stepped back from the media liaison. "What now? What did I do."

"Nothing!" the younger woman quickly replied, shaking her head.

"Then what is it?"

Biting her lip, JJ played with her fingers as her eyes drew a path along her girlfriend's now ruby red lips. "I don't want to ruin it," she laughed, almost running out of the closet to avoid the reaction of the older woman.

Emily snorted at the reasoning. "Jennifer," the brunette called, slipping off her robe and letting her silk slip show. "Come back here."

JJ turned in the bedroom doorway and let her eyes roam over the older woman's body. "We're supposed to leave in ten minutes," she said quietly, her eyes glued to the lingerie her girlfriend had on.

Smiling with her red lips, the brown eyed brunette slowly tip toed over to the younger woman and let her fingers play with the ends of JJ's blond hair. "We have time," the older woman whispered. "We can be a little late."

Hotch wouldn't know a thing. They'd tell him they needed to fill their gas tank on the way to the bureau's function.

Emily didn't need that much time.

Leaning in and brushing the tip of her long nose over the blonde's soft cheek, Emily grinned, feeling the younger woman shiver. "Don't you want to see what these lips can do?" she whispered, brushing her painted lips over the lobe of JJ's ear.

The blond pushed the older woman back and watched her stumble into the foot of the bed, and JJ quickly slipped her heels back off. "Five minutes," she smiled, letting the ambassador's daughter pick her up and drop her onto their washed sheets.

"Just five?" Emily pouted, leaning down and kissing the hollow of the other woman's neck.

"Five," the blond stressed in a firm voice, her tongue coming out to lick the corner of her mouth as Emily's lips trailed down her chest.

The agent reluctantly nodded her head and crawled back up the younger woman's slender body, finally pressing a long kiss to her girlfriend's pink lips. "Five minutes," she agreed. "I can do that."


End file.
